Kagome Stark?
by keradwinchester
Summary: She was betrayed and abandoned. Naraku was finally killed, but not before everyone else died by his hands. It was only her and Shippo now. Agreeing with Sesshomaru and Shippo, she returns back to her time, knowing if they live, they will find her. What awaits her return?


_**THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. THEY BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI & MARVEL (STAN LEE)**_

_After 4 long years of battle over the Shikon No Tama, Kagome finally finished her quest. Her heart hurt from everything she was put through. Inuyasha's betrayal. Abandoning her for Kikyo. Even her friends Sango and Miroku, the two she thought as siblings left her. It was just her and Shippo until they came across Sesshomaru's group. He felt responsible for them. Also, the fact that she could help with Rin, since he did not know much about humans, let alone women. So for the rest of her journey, she was apart of Sesshomaru's group._

_She found he treated her a lot better than Inuyasha ever did. Though he wasn't kind, he did not throw derogatory words at her. She respected him, and he let her be. Even though Inuyasha and her group had betrayed her, they still all worked together in the final battle. What can you say, yesterdays enemy, was today's ally. They both had a common goal. Finish the Shikon No Tama, and destroy Naraku._

_In the battle, it was all over the place. It was a blur for Kagome. Possibly because she didn't want to remember much of it. Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha had all died in this battle and no matter how much it hurt when they had betrayed her, she was a Miko, she had loved them, and always will. She did not know hate, and if she did, it would be whatever she felt towards Naraku. With Sesshomaru's help, they were able to get the part of the Jewel Naraku had off of him. She completed the Jewel and purified it. Sadly though, the Jewel could not be destroyed. But! it had returned into Kagome, and molded into her soul. So the only way to get it was to kill her._

_After the Jewel was out of Naraku's hands, all was left was to destroy him so he had no chance in taking the Jewel back. With her newfound power, Kagome had lifted her bow and arrows, pulled back, then accumulated her powers to her strongest. She then let it fly, knowing it would hit no other but Naraku._

_They all watched as he was purified, leaving nothing of him, including his heart, Kagura, and Kanna. They all had disappeared into the purifying light._

"Finally!" Kagome had said. She was crying, everything hurt, she was pretty beat up, but so was Sesshomaru, and Shippo, even though he shouldn't have been fighting, since he was a child. But he had protected Rin. She still lived, thank Kami-Sama. Now with everything finished. Kagome had nothing left to do. Return to her time or stay here.

After discussing everything with Sesshomaru and Shippo. It was decided she would return home. They planned if they lived until her time, that they would find her, for when she returned home this time. Sesshomaru decided, she was a worthy ally. (because to him, nobody is a friend, it is either ally or enemy.) so he would protect her when he met her again. So when they reached Kaede-baasans village, she said her final goodbyes to everything. She told Shippo and Rin how much she loved them. Then proceeded to jump through the well.

As she climbed through the well she yelled "Mother, I'm home!" yet there was no reply. So she figured she'd be out. She started walking towards the house in the shrine, and as she walked in, she felt something was wrong. When she opened her door, she saw red. Not from anger, no. Red, as in blood. It was everywhere. She was panicking, trying to find the source of the blood. She kept looking around until she came across the source, and when she did, she blacked out from shock. Right in front of her, was her grandfather, mother, and brother. Ripped to pieces, barely recognizable, but to her they were. I mean, who else would be bleeding on the floor of there house beside them?

~1 day later~

When Kagome awoke, she saw a white ceiling. Blinking to clear her vision, she realized she was in a hospital room. She leaned up to see if anyone was in the room with her. Right in front of her was a man, not short, but also not tall. He was a skinny man. He had short dark hair and blue eyes. He seemed to be starring back at her. After a few minutes, she realized he wasn't going to speak first, and she was getting impatient, and uncomfortable from the starring.

"Hello. Do you know why I am in the hospital? Also, who are you?" she asked. (she spoke in Japanese, just don't feel like writing it in Japanese) this seemed to make the guy blink out of whatever shock he was in.

The man seemed to be thinking of how to reply. Since he didn't seem like he was going to reply right away, she thought back to the last thing she could remember. Battling Naraku, defeating him, returning home, going inside- she froze. Trying to process what she remembered. She broke down crying. She then jumped up, trying to run to a bathroom, she wanted to vomit.

The man saw her break into tears. He felt somewhat guilty, realizing she remembered why she was there. He saw her jump out of the bed. He was going to stop her, but then saw where she was heading. Deciding to follow to make sure she didn't hurt herself. He saw her vomit into the toilet. He understood. After all, the scene she came across, would cause anyone to feel sick.

She started to mumble things, but he could pick them up. He had a device to translate most languages, just in case he didn't know them. What he heard shook him, though. "Kami-Sama, how much must you take from me before you are pleased? I thought I did enough already. I saved this world, and this is how you repay me?! Taking my family? my friends?! What did I do to deserve this cruel fate? I finished the Shikon No Tama, I destroyed Naraku, I saved this bloody world! Then you go and take my family? What kind of god are you?!"

Just as he was about to say something, he heard the door to the room bang open. Which put him on alert. What he couldn't believe is who came in the room. It was none other than Sesshomaru Taisho, and then Shippo Taisho.  
They both looked at him, they looked murderous and intimidating. Which was something? Why was it something? Because he was Tony Stark.

Sesshomaru pushed Tony out of the way and walked towards Kagome. She did not turn, do to her being distraught. He was a bit unsure of what to do, so he let Shippo passed him. Shippo looked at his mother figure with sorrow, then he spoke. "Kagome. It's me. Its Shippo and Sesshomaru. Were here, just like we promised all those years ago." Kagome looked up, her eyes lightened a bit, but not enough to stop the tears. She jumped up, then touched Shippos face. She looked at him with slight disbelief. Then after really looking at him, she jumped into his arms and continued to cry.

Shippo and Sesshomaru were both confused about why she was crying. Was it because everything just happened to her in the past? They did not know what happened to her family yet.

"Kagome, why the tears? You weren't this sad before you left us. What's wrong?" Shippo asked.

"They're gone, Shippo! All of them! Mother, Grandpa, Souta! They're all dead!" she cried out.

When Sesshomaru heard this, he snapped. "What do you mean, dead. Explain!"

She looked towards him then explained what she saw when she returned home. That her whole family was basically butchered like animals in the living room. That she passed out after seeing them.

Shippo and Sesshomaru were both seething. How could this have happened? They had been keeping watch of the Shrine and Kagome as she grew. Waiting for when she returned from the last battle. Had they gotten the timeline wrong?

At that moment, Sesshomaru did something that was not like him. He walked towards Kagome and removed her from Shippos arms, then he had hugged her. "I'm so sorry, Imouto." He then proceeded to run his hand up and down her back in a soothing way.

Now back to Tony, he was very confused about how she knew THE Sesshomaru Taisho. You're probably confused on how Tony knows Sesshomaru. Well, its been 500 years, obviously, he's been busy, since he's even more successful then Tony Stark. One of the wealthiest men alive, if not, THE wealthiest. He has a company called TAISHO. and he has his money in almost everything that's worth it. Also, Shippo works for him as well, so they're both prominent businessmen. So you can see why Tony Stark would be confused. I bet you're also confused on why Tony Stark is even there with Kagome. Youll find out soon enough.

"Ahem." Tony decided to make himself known. Kagome, still being distraught didn't even notice the noise, but the other two did and looked towards whoever was disturbing them. "Stark. What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Tony snorted. "Me? I'm here because I was contacted and was told I had a daughter that I didn't even know about until yesterday evening, that had just lost all of her family. Now. Why are you here? It doesn't make any sense." deciding now wasn't the best time to ask about his daughter mentioning demons, some weird jewel that meant four souls, and this dude named Naraku.

"You're her father? I was never told this." Sesshomaru looked annoyed by this fact. "I am here because I owe Kagome a lot. As does Shippo." he finished.

this confused Tony even more. "Owe her? What has my daughter done for you to be owed anything?" he asked, being the curious man he is.

"I do not have to explain myself to you, also it is not my place to say, Kagome will be the one to tell you when she is ready," replied Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru shook Kagome to wake her from her pain, so she was more aware of her surroundings. "Kagome, there is a man named Tony Stark here claiming to be your father. Did you know of this?" he asks her, not in a demanding tone, but in a neutral one.

"M-mama said I didn't have the s-same d-dad as Souta, but she never told me who he w-was." She stuttered while still crying a bit.

Sesshomaru then passed her to Shippo and went to the door then proceeded to yell out to anyone listening. "I need someone in here who can do a blood test, now!" he demanded. After that you heard many people rush about, to answer his request. If you have not realized, Sesshomaru owns the Hospital they're in at this moment.

Tony did not protest this, knowing that he'd like to know, and he would be the same way under these circumstances. After the blood was taken from both Tony and Kagome. Everything was a bit tense. Kagome had calmed a bit, she was still shaking, and trying to hold back tears. After about a half hour, the results were in Sesshomaru's hands. When he opened the paper, everything was confirmed. Tony Stark was Kagome's father. You couldn't help but hear Sesshomaru click his tongue in an annoyed manner from this new information.

"Well it looks like you two are father and daughter," he said out loud. Kagome looked like an emotional wreck, but she had heard what he said. She looked towards Tony in an awkward way, unsure how to go about this. Tony looked excited and scared at the same time. Shippo looked glad she still had some living family beside her youkai friends. He understood what his mother figure was going through. He was thankful she was there for him all those years ago, as he will be for her, in her time of pain and loss.

"we will leave you two so you can talk," said Sesshomaru, then he grabbed Shippo by his collar, and walked out of the room.

Kagome watched as they left the room, then proceeded to fidget because of her nerves. Not knowing what Tony would say, made her uncomfortable. She always wanted to know who her father was. But she just lost her whole family. Did he want anything to do with her? She had heard him say he just learned of this, as well.

Tony felt a bit nervous but knew he had to start the conversation. "So.. you're my daughter, then. Must be cool to have Tony Stark as your dad," he said in his usual Iron Man/Tony Stark way of cockiness.. with a bit of lightness.

She looked at him confused a bit, then asked "Are you famous?" which absolutely shocked Tony. Most people knew of him, even in Japan he was famous. How did she not know who he was?

"How about Iron Man?" he asked a bit desperately. "Iron...Man? Sounds like a superhero name. Is it from a cartoon? OOOOH! Are you a voice actor?! Like the ones in animes?" she asked, momentarily forgetting about her family in the excitement of meeting a voice actor.

Tony, though looked like he had just been hit in the face from this reaction. She didn't know him, nor Iron Man. Where the hell has his daughter been?! She should know of Iron Man at least, like Cmon! He was all over the news.

She saw that he didn't seem as spirited as he was before. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He looked up to her thinking before he spoke. "How.. how do you not know who Iron Man is? You do remember the alien invasion a few months ago, right?"

She looked lost. "Aliens.. they're real?! well... I guess it's not too hard to believe. We were invaded?"

He looked struck down by this fact. The whole world should know of this. It was everywhere, and anywhere. He decided to ask his next question. Because he needs to know.

"What is the Shikon No Tama, who is Naraku, and what did you mean by ?"

for about 5 minutes nobody spoke. It was very cold in the room, due to this. Kagome finally decided to speak.

"Well... I guess since aliens are real, maybe this won't be so hard to tell you." she then proceeded to tell him of what has happened to her since her 15th Birthday. Of her cat Buyo, falling into the well at her family's shrine, being bitten by a Centipede Demon and having a Jewel ripped from her side. Of finding Inuyasha pinned to Goshinboku (The Sacred Tree in her shrine), learning of the Jewel which is the Shikon No Tama (Jewel Of Four Souls) accidentally destroying it, traveling to fix what she destroyed, learning of an evil enemy named Naraku who they later learned was Onigumo, a man that was in love with her previous reincarnation and sold his soul to demons, only to come out as Naraku. Naraku then later disguised himself as Inuyasha and attacked Kikyo, then as Kikyo and attacked Inuyasha. How Kikyo and Inuyasha were in love, only to have them betray each other. How Kikyo burned her body with the Jewel Of Four Souls. Only to be resurrected from apart of Kagome's soul. How she had fallen for Inuyasha, only to later be betrayed by him. How they met Shippo, a cute little fox demon. His father was murdered because of the Jewel. How she gathered a group of people who were all hurt by Naraku in some way. Sango, whose family was slaughtered because of him, Miroku, whose family had been cursed by because of him. They traveled for some time collecting jewels shards, trying to find Naraku to stop him. Later they met Sesshomaru, who was Inuyasha's older half brother. She told him how for a long time Sesshomaru had tried to kill them for Inuyasha's sword, then how Inuyasha and the rest abandoned Kagome, Inuyasha left her to be with Kikyo. The rest left, to continue on with Inuyasha. It was just her and Shippo for some time. Surprisingly Sesshomaru let them join his group. They continued on until the jewel was finished, and Naraku was gone. How she saw her former friends each killed by Naraku before they could end him. How it hurt even though they had betrayed her.

Tony couldn't believe the things his daughter was saying. Demons were real? It was hard to believe, but then again, aliens were real. Why not Demons? but when she brought up time travel, it was hard to believe. But she spoke so earnestly about her story. He could see the pain in her eyes, pain that couldn't be faked. He'd just have to ask Sesshomaru and Shippo to confirm this story. If they did, then at least his daughter wasn't crazy.

But if it is real, he would be angry. Why did his daughter have to go through all this? Now he understood her anger with the gods. The gods who gave her, her powers. How her family was murdered. He could understand her blaming them. He would talk to Thor about this. Maybe he knew something.

_**Please let me know if I should continue. I've always liked the fanfiction crossovers of Tony Stark ending up being Kagome's biological father.**_  
_**If I do continue, should I bring her to New York, towards the Avengers? Should there be romance? Hmhmhm, so many choices.**_


End file.
